monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Path of Destruction Tour
The Monster Jam Path of Destruction Tour was started in the summer of 2012. The tour visits select cities on the East Coast each summer. History The tour was started in 2012 as a way to promote and add new stadium events in the north eastern united states where winter events are not possible due to weather. 2012- Baltimore, Md: M & T Bank Stadium, Philadelphia, Pa: Lincoln Financial Field, East Rutherford, Nj: Met Life Stadium 2013- Baltimore: M & T Bank Stadium, East Rutherford: Metlife Stadium 2014- East Rutherford: Metlife Stadium, Foxborough, Ma: Gillette Stadium 2015- East Rutherford: Metlife Stadium, Foxborough: Gillette Stadium 2016- Nashville, Tn: Nissan Stadium, Foxborough: Gillette Stadium 2017- Foxborough: Gillette Stadium, East Rutherford: Metlife Stadium, Nashville: Nissan Stadium Maximum Destruction Stunt Attempts In 2012 and 2013, Tom Meents attempted a double back flip in East Rutherford, but was unsuccessful both years. In 2015 he would have a sucessful attempt in Foxborough. In 2015 at Metlife, Tom would perform the first ever Frontflip in a truck. Trivia * The original title for the tour was "Advanced Auto Parts Monster Jam: Path of Destruction", but the "Advanced Auto Parts" was ridden of the title after 2013, as Advanced Auto Parts ended their sponsorship with Monster Jam. * In Foxborough in 2016 Tom Meents blew his motor during the final qualifying pair. In just over an hour members of multiple crews were able to complete a full motor swap, with Tom himself joining in. They had it repaired in time for Tom to come out 15th in freestyle, where he would proceed to ruin a four link bar and completely shred a tire during his run. They were so low on time that when the truck returned for freestyle it only had the flag and hood attached, which ended up saving the rest of the body from destruction. * For the 2012 tour Monster Mutt would be driven by Charlie Pauken, Iron Man would be driven by Scott Buetow (Baltimore) and Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia and East Rutherford), and John Seasock would driver the Advance Auto Parts Grinder in Baltimore, Philadelphia, and for freestyle in East Rutherford, with Lupe Soza racing in East Rutherford but he had truck problems causing him to miss freestyle. * In East Rutherford 2012 Tom Meents and Frank Krmel would perform a duel freestyle with FDNY and Inferno. Part way through Krmel pulled off and Meents continued solo until he rolled his truck. * For the 2013 tour the special Iron Man Mark 42 Armor design would be run. Two bodies would be needed as the first was damaged in Baltimore. * For Baltimore 2013 Bari Musawwir would run his own special truck called For the People of Baltimore. * For East Rutherford 2013 Batman and Superman, which were at the event as displays, gave a special freestyle performance after qualifying. Batman did sky wheelies off the racing lanes and Superman launched off the big air side of the double backflip ramp * There has been some controversy over the judging at some of the events, especially Foxborough 2015 and 2016. * Only two Double Downs have ever been won on the tour. Dennis Anderson in Baltimore (2012) and Ryan Anderson in Foxborough (2014). * John Seasock would win his first career stadium freestyle driving the AAP Grinder at his home show in Philadelphia in 2012. * During the 2014 tour Carl Van Horn debuted Dragon in East Rutherford and Foxboro. * Doom's Day was run on the Grave Digger 23 chassis during the 2015 tour, with Carl Van Horn and Charlie Pauken driving. * Stone Crusher is so far the only independently owned truck to have run the tour, in 2015. It was driven by Steve Sims in East Rutherford and Kevin Lewis in Foxborough, the truck crashed during freestyle in Foxborough. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Tours